


My Little Eye

by AnneKatherine



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Angst, Best Friends, Crime Fighting, Dating, Drama, Espionage, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Government, Government Agencies, Identity Porn, Identity Reveal, Misunderstandings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Read, Romance, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Spies & Secret Agents, To Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22102357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneKatherine/pseuds/AnneKatherine
Summary: Clarke doesn't mind living a secret life. Not really anyways. Yes, she has to lie to her roommate, and her boyfriend, and her partner. But it's worth it. So worth it. She gets to have the coolest job in the world, of course it's worth it. Right?Octavia certainly doesn't think so. She's never been one to keep secrets, and being hired by a private organization of spies didn't change that. She butts heads with her reclusive partner regularly, when all she's trying to do is set her up with her brother (who would be perfect for her.)When a crime boss manages to kidnap the person closest to both of them, they'll need to find a balance of trust and safety if everyone's going to make it out alive.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake & Octavia Blake, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Clarke Griffin & Raven Reyes, Octavia Blake & Clarke Griffin
Comments: 16
Kudos: 138





	1. promise this one you'll save

Clarke rolled her eyes so far back, she almost didn’t notice the guy coming at her with a knife. 

At the last second, she clocked him, swiftly slamming his head into a wall, and swiping the knife from his open palm, before jamming it into his thigh, he yelped and collapsed in a heap.

“Clarke? You alright?” Octavia’s voice crackled over her broken comm, 

She brought her wrist to her mouth, “Yeah, but can we keep the chit chat to a minimum, I almost got skewered.”

“Fine, fine, die alone, see if I care.” 

Clarke resisted the urge to roll her eyes again, and started jogging down the hall, the last door on the left was slightly ajar, she inched towards it cautiously.

“Cage?” She called out, kicking it wide open, creeping towards the room with her gun pressed to her shoulder, “It’s over, we’ve smoked all your cronies out, it’s just you and me!”

She was met with silence and an empty room, she stepped in closer finally all the way in, she cleared it. No one was here.

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that agent.” A voice boomed from above her, where she saw a small intercom. Suddenly the door slammed shut.

“Fuck.” Clarke exclaimed, tucking her handgun into its holster and trying to pry the door open, “Octavia? Where are you?”

“I’m sorry! They all came out of nowhere, I’ll be there in a sec-” She was cut off by a sharp grunt and a thud.

“Octavia?” Clarke said slowly, praying it wasn’t her partner who’d just been hit,

“I’m ok, they got the worst of it.” She said a moment later,

Clarke looked back around the room, it was empty and bleached white. “Cage, I know you can hear me.”

“Mmmh?” Said the intercom, “Got something to say?”

“Yeah, I do actually.” Clarke paused, “When I get out of here, I’m going to make sure you get in a room a lot like this, except you’ll never get out.”

“I doubt that.” He said simply, “Getting a little stuffy in there, isn’t it?”

Clarke’s brow furrowed, it wasn’t particularly hot, but then she clocked a small loose panel in the back of the room, where a light white gas was seeping out.

“What is that Cage?” Clarke said

“I’ll give you a hint… it’s not oxygen.”

“Cage!”

He sighed, “Does it matter? You’re not going to be around in a few minutes, I don’t have to tell you anything.”

She groaned, and whipped her pistol out, shooting towards the door, sparks flew off it where she shot. 

“I wouldn’t if I were you, that gas is pretty flammable, so if you don’t suffocate first, you be burnt alive.” He paused, “Hope you’re ok with cremation.”

“I am going to kill you, Cage.” Clarke said, “Kill you!” 

She shot two rounds at the intercom, and it buzzed a moment before going silent. Only a few sparks flew off it this time, and she stomped them out quickly.

She slid down the wall and tried to control her breathing, the more she breathed in the faster she’d lose consciousness. Octavia was strong but she couldn’t count on her to fend off a lair full of baddies while carrying Clarke’s bodyweight.

In and out she repeated in her head, “Octavia?”

“I’m almost there.” She said, she could hear the pounding footsteps and huffing, 

“Gas. Hurry.” Clarke sighed,

“I’m coming, which door?”

“Last...left.” Clarke managed,

“Ok, I’ve got it… it’s stuck!” Octavia exclaimed,

Clarke’s eyes fluttered closed, the gas was so thick it looked like there were little clouds in the air, she raised her hand up to grab one, but her hand fell to the ground as her eyes shut tight.

Apparently, she didn’t give Octavia enough credit, she wakes up in their car, speeding down a road, no other cars for miles. It only took Octavia a few minutes to catch her up.

“It was two guys.” She said, “I didn’t break a sweat.”

“Two whole guys!” Clarke exclaimed, “While I was passed out on the floor, you fought two guys twice your size, and then hauled me out?”

Octavia just smiled, “You would’ve done the same.”

Clarke grinned back and leaned her head on the window of the car, it’d be an hour till they got back to HQ, she thought about resting her eyes when Octavia said, “So now that you owe me-”

“Owe you?” Clarke said, “And here I thought you saved me out of the kindness of your heart.”

“That too.” Octavia paused, “But just go out with him once. Once!”

“I’ve told you, I’m not looking for anything right now,” Clarke said turning towards her, Octavia shakes her head,

“He’s literally perfect for you, trust me.”

“If he’s so great, why don’t you go out with him?” Clarke said, and Octavia pauses,

“It’s not like that. He isn’t really my type.”

“Sounds promising,” Clarke said,

“I just mean I know you’d be awesome together!”

“Octavia.” Clarke said, “We’re not supposed to share anything personal.”

“I know.”

“If this guy is your friend, that’s personal. Even if he was the love of my life, I couldn’t.”

“I just-”

“It’s about safety Octavia!” Clarke exclaims, “If I got kidnapped and tortured, I’d have sensitive information on you, that could get you and your friend killed.”

“I know!”

“It sounds like you don’t!” Clarke said, “Because you keep trying!”

“Fine.” Octavia said curtly, bracing her hands tighter on the wheel, “I won’t say another thing.”

Clarke sighs, and leans back on the window, she hated when Octavia got like this.

The rest of the ride was silent, the radio had been busted by some Russian mobsters last June, and Clarke hadn’t gotten around to fixing it, so she couldn’t even turn on some music ease the tension. 

When they finally pull up to HQ, Octavia bounds out of the car and Clarke expects her to stride straight towards the door, but she comes around to Clarke’s door and opens it.

“Come on.” She said, extending her hand, “Let’s go.”

Clarke takes it with a second's hesitation, “I can walk Octavia.”

“You were poisoned, Clarke, take the help,” Octavia said, helping her to the door, 

“Poisoned is a strong word.” Clarke grunts, it still burned a little when she took a deep breath.

“You’ll be the death of me.” Octavia paused just outside the door, she lets Clarke lean onto her side as she swipes her key card through the scanner.

“Welcome agent.” An electron voice said, then the door buzzes open, “Come on Clarke, let’s get you to medical.”

“I’m fine!” Clarke said, but the yelling sends her into a coughing fit, she slips a little but Octavia catches her, “Ok, ok, let’s go to medical.”

She limped the rest of the way, leaning onto Octavia’s shoulder, they say nothing.

Jackson was waiting for them, she suspects Octavia called him from the car before she woke up, and the pit in her stomach grows. Maybe she was too harsh. She hadn’t meant to snap.

Octavia sits her down on a bed, and before Clarke has a chance to apologize she’s gone. Clarke signs and leans back in the bed.

“Settle in, it’s gonna be a rough night,” Jackson said, from his stool,

“Night?” Clarke said, and Jackson nods, “I’ve got somewhere to be, I can’t stay here all night.”

“You could have lung damage Clarke,” Jackson said,

“I don’t have lung damage!” Clarke said sitting back up, “And I feel fine, I can breathe normally, and I can walk.”

“Didn’t Octavia just help you in?” 

“That was so she’d feel better, plus I was tired.” She hops off the bed, and spins around, “See? I’m all set.”

“It’s against my medical advice,” Jackson said, 

“Thank you!” Clarke said walking out the door, “Thanks!”

She strode down the hallway, and she really did feel better. Her breaths were even and she wasn’t in pain. She was good. She was fine.

She wasn’t late yet, but she still sped home. As she pulled into the parking lot, Raven came up behind her,

“Hey, stranger,” Raven said, “Haven’t seen you since yesterday.”

Clarke locked her car and paced to the stairs with Raven, “Late night at work, slept in. I must’ve just missed you.”

Raven shrugs, “Sounds exciting, file a lot of papers, order a lot of coffee?”

“So many coffees.”

“I still can’t believe they rejected my application.” Raven said, as they climb the stairs, “I would’ve been an awesome secretary.”

“You hate people Raven,” Clarke said, “Besides you love your job now.”

“Yeah, I just thought I was gonna get it since I had your recommendation.” Raven pauses outside their apartment door, “Oh well, wasn’t meant to be. I don’t think I could handle the late nights.”

“Not everyone’s cut out for the cutthroat world of being a personal assistant, Rae.”

“I guess not.” Raven said, “You should probably get ready soon.”

Clarke glances at the clock on the counter, “Oh shit.”

She walks into her room, a simple black dress is laid out on her bed, she bounds into the bathroom and starts the shower, before stripping down in her bedroom and putting her hair up, 

“Can I help?” Raven calls, “I feel bad.”

“Wanna turn back time?” Clarke curses, “Fuck I’m gonna be so late.”

She slips into her dress and lets down her hair in a matter of minutes, it’s only six, so she doesn’t need much makeup, she’s putting on her heels when she gets his text, 

“-I’m outside, are you ready?”

“-Yea heading out now!”

“One day, you’re gonna let me meet this mystery person?” Raven said,

“One day!” Clarke calls, “but I’m late!”

Raven waves her off, and she skips down the stairs, almost falling every other step when she reaches the bottom she has to pause to catch her breath again, and her throat burns again, 

“Fuck me.”

“I was thinking about dinner first?”

She looks up, to see Bellamy just outside the door, she grins, “Very funny.”

“Hi.” He said, she opens the door, and gives him a peck on the lips, “Hi.”

He chose the restaurant this time, an Italian place not far from his house, his sister’s favorite.

“So why were you running down the stairs anyway?” He asks when they first sit down, 

“I was just late, held up at work.” She pauses, “How was your day?”

“Amazing.” He breaks into a grin, “This girl, Harper, has been struggling in my class for weeks, finally she had a breakthrough, it’s like it all made sense to her. A miracle really.”

“That’s awesome Bell, and how’s the library?” Clarke asks, and Bellamy groans, “You’ll make fun of me.”

“Well, now I have to know.”

“The reader this week dropped out last minute, no one was available.”

“Please tell me this is going where I think it’s going.”

“Yes, I did the preschool storytime. It was awesome though, I might try to do it again.”

“Let me know when I could drop by,” Clarke said,

“Promise no teasing?” Bellamy said, “I’m a very strong masculine manly man ok?”

“Alrighty, whatever helps you sleep at night.”

His life is so normal. So normal. He’s got a sibling, and a job, and he volunteers at the library, and he’s pretty. So pretty. She wishes her own life was as simple as filling in for a storytime reader.

“So how was your day?” Bellamy said after the waiter takes their order, “You sound a little sick.”

“Just a cough, a cold at worst.” Clarke said, “Not bad. Tiring though.”

“You should come help out at the library with me sometime, on a day off. Much more rewarding.”

“More rewarding than secretary work? I doubt it.”

“You’d be surprised, it’s much easier to deal with toddler tantrums than a grown man’s tantrum.” Bellamy smiles, and takes a sip of wine,

Deep down she wants to tell him, she almost died today. She wants to tell him about her badass partner, and all the really cool things her job lets her do, and all the really awful things she has to see because of it.

“I can imagine. But really, it was just another boring day at the office, the printer broke, so I had to send out for copies which were very exciting.”

He smiles, they finish dinner quickly and walk back to his apartment, in her rush to leave she forgot her coat and he gives her his.

This morning feels like it was years ago, getting ready for a mission, training with Octavia, all of it feels so foreign like she had a different life. 

She sleeps over, just like she has every other day this week. He hasn’t asked why he can see her apartment yet but she knows he will soon. 

Usually she stops seeing them when they start asking questions, but usually she doesn’t get this far at all.

Before Bellamy she rarely went on second dates, but now she feels like she’s in a relationship, like a real relationship. And it’s fucking terrifying.

She wakes up to the smell of bacon, “Bellamy?”

“Out here!” His voice calls from the kitchen, she sits up in his bed, her clothes are still on the ground just next to it.

“Coming,” Clarke said, opting for a pair of his sweatpants and a t-shirt of her that she spotted on his desk chair,

“Breakfast?” She said, striding into the kitchen, he stands at the stove wearing just a similar pair of sweats and an apron that said ‘kiss the chef’, and he grins in reply,

“You really know how to treat a girl,” Clarke said, pecking him on the cheek, and pouring a cup of coffee, 

“I figured I could make extra since my sister’s coming over later, big fan of bacon.”

Clarke sits on a stool at the counter next to him, “Oh?”

“Yep, if you stay for another fifteen, you could finally meet her.”

Clarke chokes on the coffee suddenly, “Oh.”

“I really think you’ll like her,” Bellamy said, turning back towards the bacon on the stove.

His sister? She cannot meet his sister. That’s way too much too soon. She was barely considering letting him see her apartment, and meet Raven. Meeting his family? Unthinkable, unquestionably a bad idea.

Why the hell did she want to meet his sister so bad? 

“I-I um..I can’t today.” Clarke stammered

“Oh,” Bellamy doesn’t turn towards her, but she can see the slouch in his shoulders, 

“Work stuff today,” Clarke replies simply, and takes another sip,

It’s technically not a lie. She has a follow-up mission on Cage today. However, considering she lied about her work, it technically is a lie.

“Lots of coffee to get?” Bellamy said smiling, turning around again. 

She can tell he’s upset. She can feel it.

“And copies to make,” Clarke said,

“I thought the printer was broken.”

Clarke paused, she’d forgotten that she said that, “Which is why it’s even more important that I be there. No spoiled businessman can make copies.”

“Of course not.” Bellamy sighed, “It’s a shame though, she doesn't think you really exist.”

“What?” Clarke said, 

“Well, she’s been trying to set me up with her friend for the past year and a half. She thinks I made you up to get her off my back.”

“Wow.” Clarke said, “Should I be jealous? Or worried?”

“Of course not. She’s got nothing on you.” Bellamy said, 

“So you’ve met her?” Clarke said,

“Nope.” Bellamy said, “I have a feeling she’s just as unwilling as I am to be set up. A fake girlfriend wouldn’t have been a bad idea, to be honest.”

“Well tell her I say hi,” Clarke said, picking up Bellamy’s jacket from the sofa, and slipping on her shoes, “Bye.”

He pecks her on the lips quickly, “Goodbye, see you tonight?”

“Text me, tomorrow might be better.”

If Cage has a think for gassing people, she might need a night to recover.

She barely pops by her apartment before heading back to HQ, despite keeping a change of clothes there. She doesn’t need the whole agency to know she didn’t go home last night.

Octavia is late, which is unusual, but when she pulls into the lot, she walks in briskly and said nothing to Clarke, which is also unusual.

“Morning to you too.” Clarke said, striding to keep up with her, “What’s up with you?”

“Family problems.” Octavia said curtly, “You wouldn’t care.”

“Octavia.” Clarke said, “I do care about you,”

“Well caring about me doesn’t mean much these days apparently.”

“What?”

“It’s nothing!” Octavia exclaims finally, “Just leave it.”

She walks into the briefing room, and Clarke pauses.

“Today’s mission is simple; Take Cage Wallace in. Alive, preferably.” Jaha said,

“I think we have different preferences, Jaha,” Clarke calls out,

“Very funny, agent.” Jaha replies, “But Cage is highly connected, his plea deal will root out many other crime bosses. Think big picture.”

“I think he almost gassed me to death yesterday,” Clarke said,

“And his friends in high places will gas you to death tomorrow unless you can get two birds with one cage.”

“You’ve been holding on to that one for a while, haven't you?”

“Only a week or so.”

Clarke and Octavia walk out of the room together, but in silence. The car they’re supposed to take is parked in the furthest space in the entire lot, and Clarke can feel the anxious tension grow as the walk.

Finally, they reach the car, Octavia takes the driver’s seat wordlessly, 

“This mission won’t go well if we’re not on the same page.”

“We’re on the same page.”

“No Octavia, we’re not.”

“I just don’t know why you’re so hellbent on being an emotionally distant shut-in.”

“I don’t understand how you break the rules so carelessly, knowing they’re there for a reason.”

“They keep us apart. They isolate us.” Octavia said, “Maybe we are safer not knowing a thing about each other besides our names, but what the fuck is the point of living inside those rules.”

“We’ll be safe. If you took the time to read them all and understand the reasoning behind them-”

“Rule Number 34. No serious/long term relationships for fear of leveraging, blackmail, or kidnapping.”

“That could happen!”

“Rule Number 78. Don’t tell anyone your actual profession. This includes parents, siblings, significant others, children, roommates, friends, teachers, etc. for fear of exposing oneself to enemy sleeper agents.”

“I’m not saying they’re easy to follow-” Clarke starts

“And worst of all probably, Rule Number 4. Reveal no sensitive or private information to one's partner, except first name. If agents become close, betrayal and elimination become more difficult, kidnapping, blackmail, and torture could ensue.”

They pause a moment, 

Before Octavia said, “You’ve followed all these rules?”

“You haven’t?” Clarke replies

“Hardly.”

“That’s dangerous.”

“We’re spies Clarke,” Octavia said, she gestures around them, “This is dangerous.”

“I’m not trying to hurt you. I just don’t want to go out with your friend.”

“It’s ok.” Octavia said, “He doesn’t want to go out with you either.”

“What?” Clarke said, 

“He doesn’t want to go out with you.” Octavia sighed, “I’ve been trying to get one of you to give in for months.”

“So you’ll let it go?” Clarke said, 

“Yeah, yeah. One condition. Tell me something about yourself.”

“Octavia-”

“One thing!” Octavia said,

“Griffin.”

“What? Your boyfriend’s name? Your son’s name?”

“My last name,” Clarke said,

“Clarke Griffin.” Octavia smiled, “We have to get going, Griffin”

Clarke chuckled, “It’s a long drive?”

“Nope,” Octavia said, pulling out of the lot, “Intelligence says his backup base of operations is in the city nearby, but we have been sitting in the parking lot for too long.”

Clarke inwardly paused. The city? That was close to home. That was home actually. 

The drive was short, they didn’t talk but the tension was eased, as they wound through the city streets Clarke noted every familiar landmark, and the pit in her stomach sunk deeper and deeper.

She didn’t know the building Octavia pulled up to, there were no identifying signs. It was nearby the park though, she remembered walking down surrounding streets with Bellamy when they first started going out.

She swallows hard and ignores the pounding in her chest.

The building is seemingly abandoned, at least from the inside. The exterior was very well kept, with clean windows, and fresh pavement. The interior is a ghost town.

“Take the right-wing. I’ll cover left.” Clarke says, “comms are operational?”

Octavia taps the small device on her wrist, “Yep.”

“Shouldn’t take more than twenty minutes to clear, meet back here.”

They go down separate hallways slowly, peering inside each door, before clearing it. Clarke consciously never steps all the way in a room, for fear of being locked inside.

As she goes down one of the hallways on her wing, she finally hears something, “Your friends should be here shortly. Don’t fret.”

It’s unmistakably Cage Wallace. She paces towards the noise, coming from one of the furthest rooms down the hall. She spots Cage there, standing beside someone sitting in a chair.

Cage is still talking but she can’t hear him anymore, she steps closer and closer until she spies the sitting person better. They’re turned around and she can see their hands tied to the back of the chair, a brown bag is over their head.

“Octavia- Hostages spotted.”

“Yeah, I can see.” Octavia’s voice crackles over the comms, “The last hallway on my side leads right to the other wing. You see Cage and the hostage?”

“Yup. Eyes on. There could be more that we can’t see in that room alone.”

“We’ll have to use a different procedure then.” Clarke says, “there were no hostages mentioned in the brief. I’ll get closer, you stay back, comms go silently till we meet up again.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

Clarke continued towards the room, only pausing right outside the door, she could hear Cage again, clearly this time.

“If they don’t show up soon, we’ll have to find something to pass the time. How good are you at darts?”

There was no reply.

“Well I’ll throw, and you be the dartboard.”

Clarke angled herself towards the hostage, just as Cage dragged their chair towards the back of the room facing Clarke, and ripped off the bag.

The wind was knocked out of Clarke so suddenly, she almost dropped her handgun, with shaky eyes she managed to look at the hostage. Bellamy sat there, his hair was matted against his forehead and he trembled slightly, but his eyes were defiant.

“I don’t know what you want!” He yelled, “I’ll give you anything!”

“I want nothing from you. You are but a pawn to lure in a mouse.”

“There’s no one coming!” Bellamy exclaimed, “The police will be notified soon. They’re the only ones who’ll come for me.”

“I disagree, and look forward to proving you wrong.”

Clarke stepped back in shock, before turning away and running down the halls as quietly as she could, she found a panting Octavia in the lobby of the building.

“They have my brother!” Octavia cried, 

“What?” 

“He’s a hostage, I saw him when we signed off.”

“They have my boyfriend,” Clarke said evenly,

Octavia didn’t pause to comment, “So they’re targeting people close to us.”

“Yes.”

“So what are we going to do?”

Clarke grimaced, “Take back what’s ours.”


	2. taking this one to the grave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i straight up just didn't write for a solid month. idk why. my friends mom died and my other friend started living with me and then moved away suddenly and i started doing really bad in school so i kinda just got busy. trust me i wasn't enjoying myself. anywhoo here goes chapter 2 (didn't mean to make that rhyme please forgive me) also the boy i have a huge crush on probably doesn't know i exist which is fantastic and im not doing great mentally rn. straight up not vibing but it be like that.

Octavia loved her job. She really really did. It let her be a badass, she literally stopped crime and saved lives, daily. Sure there were some pesky rules and regulations, but they never stopped her from doing what she wanted anyway. 

But then there was Clarke. She felt like a sister and a stranger. They bonded over shared near-death experiences, and they talked all the time, but Clarke was like a block of ice; cold and rigid. If you press too hard, it starts to melt away.

The drive home after dropping her off at base was tense, to say the least. She cursed herself for pushing so hard, why was this the hill she’d chosen to die on? It was all so pointless, Bellamy was too stubborn to admit his ‘girlfriend’ was fake, and Clarke too much of a stickler for the rules. She just knew they’d be happy together, she didn’t know how she knew, but she did.

She pulled up to the street outside her apartment quickly, and let herself in,

“Lincoln?” She called out taking off her shoes and hanging up her jacket

“We’re in the back!” He called to her,

She strode into the living room at the other end of the hallway, where Lincoln and Bellamy sat on the couch watching TV, “I’m really sorry I’m late.”

“It’s alright,” Bellamy shook his head, and stood up, “I understand you’re busy.”

“My partner got hurt I had to-” She stopped herself halfway, and paused uneasily,

“Classified?” Lincoln supplied, and she nodded her head sullenly,

“Don’t worry, it’s ok you can’t tell us much, my sister the super-spy makes me proud every single day.” Bellamy said, “I’d tell you I brag to everyone who’ll listen but-”

She punches his shoulder lightly, “Very funny. You’re staying for dinner right?”

Bellamy shakes his head, “Plans.”

Octavia rolls her eyes, “Oh right. The ‘girlfriend’.”

“It is actually ‘the girlfriend’, for your information.”

“Ok, whatever you say,” she relaxes into the armchair with Lincoln.

“Seriously O?” Bellamy says, grabbing his jacket off a chair,

“What? I believe you. Is this not the face of someone who doesn’t think you’re lying at all?” She turns to Lincoln, who just laughs.

“Just because I won’t go out with your little friend, doesn’t mean I invented an entire fake relationship.”

“Go have fun with your imaginary girlfriend, take her to that little Italian place I like!” Octavia calls after him as he walked down the hall and out the door.

When he’s gone she turns to Lincoln, “How much do you want to bet he signed up for a night shift at the library and the only girl he’s seeing tonight is Jane Austin?”

Lincoln chuckles, “I don’t know, he talked about her before you got here.”

“Laying supplementary cues. He knew you’d tell me about it when he left and it makes his lie more believable. Classic move.”

“This might be hard to believe but Bellamy doesn’t know how to lay supplementary cues. He’s not a secret agent.”

“That’s what he wants you to think.” Octavia gets up from the couch. “Now we have the whole night to ourselves. Can you think of anything to do?”

Lincoln smiles, “I’ve got a few ideas.”

Later that night, after Lincoln’s fallen asleep, she crept out of bed. In a secret pouch at the bottom of her backpack is a burner phone. She gets a new one every two weeks and loads all the important numbers into it.

She stares at Clarke’s name on the screen for what feels like hours. She should call. Clarke could be hurt. She’s probably still holed up at the base. Would she even want to talk?

She tucks the phone back away and goes back to bed.

The next morning Lincoln is gone when she wakes up. He left a note, ‘gone to the gym.’

It’s not a long drive to Bellamy’s from her apartment and she told him she’d stopped by a few days ago, and she was hoping he’d made some bacon for breakfast.

As she let herself into the apartment the smell of breakfast did not disappoint.

“Bell?” She asked loudly,

“Kitchen!” Was the reply.

She turned the corner and found him in the kitchen tugging a shirt over his head, “If you’d been about five minutes earlier, you could’ve met her.”

Octavia sighed, this was going on too long, “Bell,” She said,

He didn’t reply.

“It’s ok you don’t want to go out with my friend.” She said, “She doesn’t really want to go out with you either.”

“I’ll try not to let that offend me.” He murmured, turning back towards the stove,

“I’m being serious.” Octavia said, “If I promise to stop trying to set you two up, will you please drop this girlfriend act?”

“Octavia.” He put down his spatula and turned towards her again, “This girlfriend thing isn’t an act. I’ve been seeing her for almost two months.”

“You do hear yourself right Bell?” Octavia says, “Next you’re gonna tell me she goes to a different school or lives in a different state-”

“I’m not some lonely teenager Octavia,” Bellamy said, crossing his arms over his chest, 

“I’ve never met her Bell,” Octavia said, “Never even seen her. No one has.”

“She likes to take things slow. And she’s busy. She’s got a demanding job.”

“What job?”

“Personal assistant. Like a secretary for an entire office. Long hours.”

“Bell, that’s the kind of job I’d tell someone I do. As a cover. No one actually does that.”

“So you’re saying she’s a liar?”

“No Bellamy.” Octavia says, “I’m saying she doesn’t exist. You made her up.”

“Why would I do that?”

“To get me off your back about going out with my friend? So I wouldn’t pity you?”

“You pity me?” Bellamy says,

“I didn’t, not until you started lying about having a girlfriend!”

“I think you should go,” Bellamy says quietly

“What?”

“I don’t want you here.”

“You can’t just-”

“Yeah O. I can.” Bellamy says, “If you’re going to be difficult and mean, I’d rather be alone.”

“We’re talking about this again tonight. Or tomorrow.” Octavia says, grabbing her coat from a chair, 

“I can’t.” Bellamy says, “I might have plans.”

Octavia raises her eyebrow, “With her?”

“Yes.” 

“Alright then. I see where I stand.” She turns towards the door, “One notch below your fake girlfriend.”

She drives to base silently. Fuming. Why does she even bother? The people in her life don’t seem to want to be happy anyways.

And now she’s late. Clarke greets her, and she brushes her off. She’s not in the mood to make amends that morning.

The brief is boring, Clarke snipes back and forth with Jaha for a few minutes, as if Agent goody-goody would ever stop a toe out of line.

When they get to the car, Octavia’s ready to buckle in and complete the mission without a word when Clarke stops her.

It’s alarming to know Clarke actually follows all the rules. Some of them are just stupid. And cruel. 

They pretty much bar you from having friends or at least being honest with the ones you have. She can’t help but imagine what living so isolated from everyone else, even her own partner, must be like.

She did get one thing though. A name. Griffin. A unique one. She’ll have to stop herself from googling it when she gets home.

She also resolved to tell Clarke her own last name after the mission, maybe bring her to dinner with Lincoln and Bellamy. Not as a date, but as a way to get more friends, that knows what she really does.

It’ll take some convincing but she has high hopes.

The building they arrive at is mostly empty, and clearing it is a piece of cake. She slides from room to room checking each one till she notices the back of the building actually leads up to the other side, making a circle.

Clarke will have made it through her section by now, so she pulls out her scope to spot her.

Instead, she sees Cage Wallace standing in front of a window dramatically monologuing to some poor sucker tied to a chair. Their face is covered but she can see them struggling against the ropes binding them.

If it weren’t for the order to bring him in alive, she’d have shot him dead right there.

Clarke calls on comms suddenly, and then they’ve both got eyes on the hostage. They plan to rendezvous back where they started in the lobby, but before Octavia turns around, she catches Cage pull the bag off his hostage’s head.

Bellamy sits there, tied to the chair and bleeding. A small gash across his forehead dripped down his face. 

She’s never seen him hurt like this. She wants to throw up.

The lobby seems a lot further away now but she sprints down the hallways, ignoring her own stomping feet.

Clarke shows up a few seconds after her, and Octavia exclaims, “They’ve got my brother!”

So they’re targeting people close to the two of them. Octavia’s brother, Clarke’s boyfriend. 

Great. She doesn’t even know how they found them. She doesn’t even mention the fact they’re not supposed to have significant others just because of the face Clarke makes. 

Like she’s on the verge of tears and the only thing holding her together is the vice-like grip Octavia had on her wrist. They stand there together a moment before Octavia questions what they’re going to do.

“Take back what’s ours.”

Before they can hash out a plan, they hear the front doors of the building swing open, Clarke drags her to an open closet to the left and they press inside with their ears to the door.

“Cage wants the whole building locked down, enemy agents have infiltrated, find them and bring them to him.”

Their eyes widened, they thought they’d gotten rid of most of Cage’s goons in the last attack, but it sounded like he had a small army of troops now.

“Galloway, stay in the lobby, the rest of you spread out and keep an eye on the halls!” The sound of footsteps patterned off till they could only hear one set of boots nervously tapping.

If only for this one guy, they could escape, regroup with the agency and come back. But could they come back? If Cage discovered their escape would he kill Bellamy or Clarke’s boyfriend?

Octavia considered this nervously, what if when it came down to it, Bell and Clarke’s boyfriend were on the line, and only one could be saved? She didn’t get to think on it too long before Clarke grabbed her hand,

“Do you trust me?” She whispered,

Octavia didn’t pause for a second before nodding.

Clarke swung the door open before Octavia could blink, the sole guard was turned away from them towards the door, so he didn’t see Clarke run up behind him and jump on his back.

He swung wildly for a moment before Clarke pressed the tip of her thumb in his eyes and wrapped her legs around his neck. He fell like a sack of bricks and Clarke rolled off him in a fluid motion just before he hit the ground.

“You need to show me how to do that,” Octavia muttered coming up beside her, Clarke just grinned. “Help me get his shirt off.”

“Give up on the boyfriend already?” Octavia said and Clarke shot her a look.

“No. I’ve actually got one hell of a plan to get him back.”

“Yeah?” Octavia says, “What’s that?”

Clarke plucks the clunky black sunglasses and cap the guard was wearing, “We bring you to him.”

He’s a little difficult to undress, being unconscious his whole body weighs down as they strip him of uniform and shove him in the closet which fortunately locks from the outside.

Clarke doesn’t quite fit the uniform but she fills it out better than Octavia who’s downright dainty but glowers at the adjective.

“There’s not a fucking dainty thing about me.”’

“Whatever you tell yourself sugarplum.”

Clarke holds the guard’s rifle in her hand comfortably and holds the metal cuffs around Octavia’s hands in the other.

They stride down the hallway, Octavia dragging her heels a little, just to sell it.

Clarke tries not to make eye contact with any other guards, but no one approaches them.

Finally they reach the hallway where they saw the hostages, a few extra guards stand around the door, but let them pass without a word.

Cage is busy pacing around the room to notice her at first so she coughs, he turns toward her wildly, “The first mouse is caught then,” Clarke found more headgear to disguise herself in the halls, a thick scarf, and a large green scrunchie to pull back her hair, which could be a giveaway,

Now she looks almost unrecognizable with little hair visible, no emotion on his lips, and her eyes covered.

“How are we doing in the second one?”

“Still looking sir,” she replies monotonically,

“Let’s bring her to the other, lock the door so we don’t get any surprise visitors.”

He beckons her further into the room where Bellamy is still tied to the chair, this time with more gashes across his face, and blood dripping from his nose.

“Bellamy?” Octavia cries out, he looks to her

“O? You shouldn’t have come for me, he’s fucking crazy, he’ll kill you!”

Clarke’s grip on Octavia’s wrist tightens suddenly, and she glances towards her.

Clarke’s eyes are locked on Bellamy, and she realizes there isn’t another hostage in the room. 

Clarke’s boyfriend isn’t here. 

“Where’s the other one Cage?”

Cage raises a brow,

“What did you do to him?”

“I do have a tendency to misplace things, but I’m fairly certain I only have one hostage at the moment, excluding yourself.”

“This isn’t funny, where’s Clarke’s boyfriend.”

Bellamy looks at her weirdly for a moment but says nothing, and Cage just stares at her.

“You’re kidding?” he says finally, “You don’t know?”

“I don’t know what?” Octavia says,

“He.” Cage points to Bellamy, “Is the perfect hostage, because not only is he your brother, but he is also.. Agent Clarke’s boyfriend.”

Octavia swallows deeply, the tightening of Clarke’s wrist around her confirms it and she wants to cry and laugh at the same time.

Of course. Now she’d have to apologize to Bellamy even though she was technically right the whole time. This whole situation was fucked up, even if it wasn’t the plan to deck Cage right then and there she would have.

Cage, despite being unprepared for her attack, adapted fairly well. Clarke fell back like she’d been hit on cue, just as Octavia lunged forward, grabbing the rifle from Clarke’s arm.

But Cage still had a grip on Bellamy’s shoulder and he pulled him close suddenly and whipped a pistol out from his jacket, Octavia hadn’t clocked it on their way in.

He pressed the tip to the side of Bellamy’s forehead with one hand and loosened the rope around his hands with the other, “Stand up.”

Bellamy stands slowly, Cage kicks the chair away, ”You won’t shoot. Not if big brother over here might get hurt.”

Octavia grunts, and cocks the gun on her shoulder. There isn’t a clear shot.

Clarke stands up behind her and Cage laughs dropping his gun to his side and digging his nails into Bellamy’s arm, “Now it’s over, and you’ve lost Agent. You’re outnumbered.”

Clarke throws the glasses to the ground, and pulls her Glock from her back pocket, “Count again jackass.”

Bellamy turns to Cage and pushes him, while Clarke shoots both of his feet. Cage falls to the ground in a lump, curling into himself and groaning.

Bellamy, Clarke, and Octavia all stand there a moment in silence looking at Cage, before Clarke says, “There's a lot of guards out there.”

“Yeah.” Octavia agrees, 

“If anyone can face them, it’s you two.”

Octavia and Clarke smile at him but it’s weary. They’re all exhausted. Before they even turn to unlock the door, it bursts open.

“I appreciate your confidence in my agents Mr. Blake, but that will hardly be necessary.” Jaha says, stepping through the door frame, he peers at Cage who’s stopping writhing on the ground, “Is he still alive?”

Clarke pokes him with her foot and he starts to moan again,

“Excellent,” Jaha says

“All those guards are taken care of?” Octavia says,

“When the agency didn’t hear back from you we assumed the worst. Brought the cavalry as a backup, should be clear out by now Ms. Blake.”

They walk out together, Bellamy limps a little but it’s relatively smooth sailing from there. Most of Cage’s hired men are being arrested out front, Cage himself is wheeled out in a gurney moments after they leave, complaining about police brutality.

“Where’d you learn that move from Bell?” Clarke asks him,

“What? Pushing him?” Bellamy asks and Clarke nodes, he grins, “I don’t know what to tell you, you already know I’m a very masculine manly sort of guy.”

“Very manly alright.” Octavia chuckles, and leans in to stage whisper to Clarke, “He makes me kill spiders for him.”

“It's not that I can’t kill the spiders, Octavia.” Bellamy protests, “It’s that I don’t want to!”

“Uh Uh.” She smiles, and starts towards their car, looking around the lot, “Did you drive here?”

“No O, I took an Uber.”

“Right sorry, forgot about the kidnapping.”

“Want a ride back home?” Clarke asks, and Bellamy nods, wrapping his arm around her waist.

“What was I thinking, it’s gonna be hell putting up with you two.”

“You’re the one who wanted this.”

“Buyers remorse.”

“Get in the car Blake.” Clarke sighs, and they both look up at her, “This is gonna be fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't love the way this turned out but give me your thoughts below!


End file.
